


always have, always will

by Stein



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stein/pseuds/Stein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And at the end of the day it’s still undeniable that they love each other — always have, always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always have, always will

**Author's Note:**

> I am awfully late, bUT this is my third work for the bingo, and the prompt was childhood friends.
> 
> I don't know what happened D: I mean, I kinda run on writing angst and random ~~mildly funny~~ plots, but today's the deadline and this was the only thing that came to my mind and???  
>  ~~I have no idea what I'm doing with my life anymore ç-ç~~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it?

They fall together in place, fitting like pieces of a puzzle. It’s easy, painless, a process that goes from playing together when they’re still barely toddlers to helping each other with homework on middle school and laughing at each other’s jokes on high school and tagging along when it seems like the whole world has turned its back on them. It’s as natural as breathing — to hold on to each other for comfort and seek out each other’s eyes when in need of reassurance.

It’s not that they don’t get angry at each other — they do —, but working things out between them has never been a problem — they argue, they fight, they get unbearably frustrated at each other’s antics, and at the end of the day it’s still undeniable that they love each other — always have, always will.

(Jooheon’s soft smiles and how his dimples show at the slightest move of his mouth, his loud laughter and his nervous hands — Gun’s habit of dropping his arms over his shoulders and hugging him at every opportunity and how his eyes shine, warm, so warm, when they’re together)

There’s no “next step”, like it’s an obligation, a progression, things don’t work like that. It’s only something that feels right — when Gun hides his face in Jooheon’s chest, or when Jooheon slips under the covers during the night to hug him and sleep by his side. So when Jooheon kisses him, softly, his hands trembling around Gun’s hips, and asks quietly, “Is this okay?”, it doesn’t feel like a world-shattering discover — not to Gun, when he cups Jooheon’s face to bring him closer and his heart skips a beat.

(“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”)


End file.
